gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Diamonds
I done my best to clean up. I hope it was ok. I won't remove the cleanup sign until someone of higher authority thinks that the page meets the standards of the wiki. --LuisFernandoLopez 18:28, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Valued at 2mil? The radio broadcast says the diamonds were valued at 2 million. thats all fine and dandy until you start to realize, tony was told he was buying them at a 10% discount, and when your talking about millions, thats a big discount, so why didn't the broadcast say something like 2.2 million or the like? Possible reasons: *Tony was ripped off and actually bought them at full market value *Someone (Tony, Evan, etc) took one or two of the diamonds *Rockstar forgot the discount on the diamonds which they pointed out in the same episode (oops!) Is The Homeless Man Scene Also In GTA:IV? I'm sure i remember also seeing the scene with the homeless man finding the Diamonds in the garbage on GTA:IV, it was in one of those little side missions where theres a figure on the map. Am I right or am i imagining things? :I think it is in The Ballad of Gay Tony credits. Either that or The Lost and Damned credits. Also, don't forget to sign your comments with four tidles (~~~~). Chimpso 09:45, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Snatch Doesn't this diamond storyline sound very similar to guy ritchie's british gangster film Snatch In both stories A large bunch of characters get into contact with some Diamonds. it follows similar plotlines where many people come into contact with the diamond and either lose them or fight over them. it's very complicated but the diamonds are stolen by a thief GTA: The Chef SNATCH: Benecio Del Toro. the chase and the killing ends with a Large Screw Up happens GTA IV: A selfish gangster throws the diamonds onto a Bintruck and SNATCH: A dog eats the diamonds by mistake. these '''diamonds are eventually found by a poor character by chance and they become the new owner. GTA: Jerry Kapowitz SNATCH: Jason Staham and his best mate. '''does this sound familiar. to understand this comment you must watch Snatch and you will be able to understand the similarities. what do you think.Andrew nicholson 16:58, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Ice What are the diamonds? Johnny calls Ashley and says he hid the "ice" in the trash, and ice is the street name for meth so are they real man made diamonds, meth or something else? Shewy92 19:40, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : Ice is also slang for diamonds, bro. LyHungViet 11:47, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Fake Diamonds Is it suggested in IV, TLAD, or TBOGT, at any point, that fake diamonds were handed over during "Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend"? Winter Moon 18:43, August 27, 2011 (UTC) No. -- Ilan xd 18:46, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Luis talking in the GTA IV version of Museum Piece This may just be me, but when I played "Museum Piece" I went over to where Luis escapes and I heard him yell something about Mori. I didn't see him but I did hear him yell and heard a helicopter going. Anyone else hear Luis say that or something? Or hear someone say something, could I have heard a gang member or something? Answering Machine (talk) 20:17, February 3, 2013 (UTC)